The Past Fading In With The Present
by helkl03111
Summary: Someone from Sara’s childhood comes back to find her. Takes Place A Few Years After Costa Rica. A/U
1. Chapter 1

**The Past Fading In With The Present**

Someone from Sara's childhood comes back to find her. Takes Place A Few Years After Costa Rica

_**Summary:**_ _Sara's past comes back to haunt her. She will finally know the truth._

_**Setting:**_ _A Few Years After Costa Rico. Takes Places In Las Vegas _

_**Romances:**__ GSR Duh!, Sara/ OC_

_**A/N:**__ I think this one of my better stories. There will be flashbacks in the story of Sara's past. It will be all smiles and rainbows in the beginning, but it's just going to get worse for Sara. It'll turn around though._ _I'm changing some of Sara's past, so it goes along with the story. You'll be able to see the difference in the flashbacks and what Sara tells in the story. I know it's a short chapter, but I'll be updating daily or when my review limit is hit. It would also mean a lot if you left a review after reading._

**Chapter 1 **

"Sara, I hope you're fine with moving back to Las Vegas," Gil said to Sara as he was putting his last shirt in his tarnished sack.

"I'll miss the tropical rainforest and everyone here, but I'll be able to see the team and Hank," she said walking up to Gil and give him a lingering kiss on the lips.

"Thank you Gil, but I think I can handle it. I'm just worried about you." He raised his eyebrow at her words.

"Hmm, why is that honey?" He asked laying another soft kiss on her precious lips.

"Well," she said backing up, "you won't be able to keep your hands off me, and I don't think you'll be ever be able to go back to work," she said taking a few steps back while he was talking two more steps for every step she took.

"You're absolutely right," he grabbed her around the waist and nuzzled her neck. She started to laugh.

"That wasn't the reaction I was looking for," he said smiling at her.

"Sorry, your beard tickles," she said kissing his lips.

"You could shave it for me when we get back to the townhouse," he told her with his arms still around her.

"I like it the way it is," she laid her hand on his cheek where he had some scruff. She gently ran her hand across his cheek. Time pasted, but it only seemed like it was seconds that went by when they looked into each other's eyes.

"We better head out, so we can make the flight," he said coming back to his senses.

"Yea," she said sadly.

"Say goodbye to Costa Rica, and here we come Las Vegas," he said putting his hand at the middle of her back and leading her out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"Do you think they'll accept us back after being gone for so long," Sara asked with worry in her voice as they were walking to baggage claim.

"Honey, how could they not?" He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed her palm. He kept hold of her hand as they made their way to their destination.

"I love you."

"I love you too... I think I can see them," he said pointing his finger to the left.

"Yea, I do too," she said with a smile on her face.

There in front of them were Catherine, Nick, and Greg. As Greg caught their gaze he pointed them out to his friends. Greg was the first to get them and pull Sara and then Grissom in a hug. Grissom was surprised by the affection from Greg but soon hugged him back.

"I can't believe you guys are in front of me," Catherine said her eyes glistening. She quickly hugged Gil and Sara.

"There's my Texan," Sara said to Nick as he pulled her into a hug and lifting her up from the ground.

"Nick, I think you need to put my fiancée down before I get jealous and before she suffocates from your bear hug."

"Sorry, Gris," he then realized what his former boss called her, "fiancée. Congratulations, you guys! You make a great couple," he said giving Grissom a hug and shaking his hand.

"Yea that's great," Catherine and Greg said simultaneously, Catherine turned to Greg and playfully hit him in the arm.

"Oww, that hurt," Greg said rubbing his arm as if he were hurt.

"Oh, I'm sorry Greg. Did I hurt you?" She said in a mocking voice.

"You guys cut it out," Nick told them.

He continued on, "Brass felt really bad for not being able to make it. He was called in on a homicide case. He says he hopes to see you guys soon." Sara slightly shuddered at the word homicide. This didn't go unseen by Gil. He had grown more accustomed to her body language and reactions and knew when something was wrong.

"You ok," he gently whispered in her ear. Catherine and Greg were so caught up in their bickering they didn't notice. Some things never change. Nick had gone to get their luggage.

She nodded her head and leaned into his embrace. Since they left Las Vegas, they were more open to their feelings toward each other.

Nick was back with their luggage and asked if they were ready.

"You know the lab has missed you guys so much. They'll be so glad to see you guys," Nick mentioned.

"How are Riley and Langston doing anyway?"

Grissom asked. Sara wasn't confused by the names. Gil had spoken to her about them and how they would become great CSi's. He said he left the lab in good hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Sara and Grissom were heading to a dark break room at their once familiar area of working, Grissom heard whispering from the break room.

"Everyone quiet. They're coming," came the whispering from break room. Grissom had problems with his hearing, but the sounds from the black break room were more than obvious. Sara looked at him with a smirk on her face.

"This way Grissom, Sara. Why don't we go check out the break room," Nick said almost shouting for the people in break room to hear him. Catherine and Greg were following closely behind.

When they entered the break room, the lights were turned on.

"Welcome back!" The shouts of their old co-workers filled the air.

There was different color of confetti falling through the air. On the walls of the break room were strings of paper that said Welcome Back. On the table, there was a cake with their friends surrounding it. Brass was there and went to hug Sara and Grissom first.

"It is so great to see you guys. We have missed you," he said with tears in his eyes.

"Is Jim Brass crying," Greg asked from behind the couple.

"Shut up, Greg. I'm just so happy to have you guys back," he said taking Sara in another warm hug.

Langston, Riley and a few other lab techs also greeted the couple. Sara was finally introduced to Riley and Dr. Langston.

"Gil, has told me so much about you both," she said shaking their hands.

"I hope their all good," Langston asked and taking a look at Grissom. Grissom had changed a lot since he left the lab. He seemed happy and more resolved. He was happy with her.

"I brought the noise makers for the surprise," Hodges said running to the break room.

"Too bad buddy you're late," Nick told the lab rat.

"What they didn't show," he said disappointed with a huge box blocking his view from the couple.

"David, we're over here."

"Oh my god, it's you," he dropping the box and running to Grissom and lifting him in a hug.

"Hodges put me down, before I get angry."

"It's good to have you back buddy," he said releasing Grissom from his death grip, to see Sara with her arms crossed.

"Sara did you lose some weight?" He said trying to get her on his good side.

"Good to see you too, Hodges," she said a little irritated.

Hodges smiled at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I can't believe your leaving me," Sara said from the bed they shared.

"You know I have to sooner or later. I'm trying to make this as painless as possible," he said having a difficult time at getting his tie to fit.

"Here let me help," Sara said getting off the bed and swaying her hips up towards him in only his shirt, which really only came down to cover half her ass. Grissom couldn't keep his eyes off her. She took the tie out of his hands, and pulled it over his neck. She let it go through the loop and fixed it for him.

"You just needed a woman's touch," she said kissing him on the lips softly. Grissom was dazed from the kiss even though it was quicker than most of their kisses.

"You know if I didn't have to go lecture at the college, I would have my way with you right now," he said with dark lust in his eyes.

"I know," she sadly that he had to leave.

"You don't have to stay here all cooped up. Call one of the guys and eat at the diner or get Catherine and going shopping," he said putting his last attire on, which was his black jacket.

"Are you trying to get rid of me," she said trying to put her best pouting face on.

"Never, like I told you. I wouldn't leave if I didn't have to," he said looking at himself in the mirror.

"I love you, but remember don't try to memorize any students like you did me," she said putting her arms around him. He kissed the top of her head.

"You're my one and only, and I really don't know what I did to deserve someone like you," he hugging her back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. I have to go," he said kissing her once more before he left he patted Hank on the head and gave his lover a longing glance.

After he left, she plopped herself back on the bed with Hank following her pursuit. He laid himself at the bottom of the bed and groaned.

"I know me too Hank," she said patting his head. Sara wasn't sure yet on having visits with the team. She wasn't even sure about the move back to Vegas. It was Gil's idea, and she agreed.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

She still had ghosts. Vegas was the city of death nothing changed that even the passing of time. Death was still lingering behind the corner. She almost died herself.

Sara left Vegas because of her ghosts. Gil needed her here with him. His heart was all ready broken from her leave. His heart broke into smaller pieces when Warrick died. She left as quickly as she came. She still needed to find answers. Her mother was the one that had her answers. They both faded apart after her father's death. She was only sixteen when he died. She had come home to find the person that only loved her standing over his dead body. She was put into her mother's care after her father was brutally murdered with a knife. Her mother kept a big distance between her and her children. She was never loved by either parent, even though she tried to be the perfect child for them.

Sara never told Gil about anything she found out. She told him her mother murdered her father because it was easier to say then who really pulled the knife. Gil had found her case file and confronted her when it didn't match up. She shot back at him and told him it was none of his business. The subject was instantly dropped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

She wouldn't make it a wasteful day. She made a jog with Hank to the park, which wasn't that far, as she expected. She showered and on a whim decided to visit the diner. She would always go with the team and Gil. It felt odd when it was just herself.

She decided to take the counter and sit on the stool next to man that was facing the other way. The guy wore a black coat and black pants. She seemed drawn to him. She didn't know why, but she needed to get near him. He turned to her when he felt her presents behind him.

"Sara," he whispered out when his brown warm eyes meant her own. She looked away.

**_Flashback_**

"_Hi, I'm Jonathan White, but you can call me Johnny. My family and I just moved into the house next door to your Inn," the very young version of the man in the diner said with a smile. He outstretched his hand. _

"_Jeffery Sidle. The house that has been abandoned," the teenage boy questioned, who seemed the same age as Jonathan. He took his hand as little girl was coming towards them. Johnny guessed it was his little sister. _

"_Yea. My parents can't really afford anything right now," he said frowning._

"_Hi," the young girl said. She was smiling with a gap between her teeth. It made him feel a little better. The brother and sister were only two years apart in age. _

"_This is my little sister, Sara," Jeffery said pulling her towards him._

"_Sara."_

**_End Flashback_**

She stepped a few steps back and started to run out of the diner.

_It can't be him. No, why is he here? How could they let him out?_

She ran as far as she could were she was earlier in the day. She sat on the park bench and gasped for air. She burst into tears.

"Sara," the man from the diner said softly in front of her. He had run after her and wasn't even out of breath. He was physically fit. He was a few years older than Sara and a few inches taller.

"Please, I can't take this… This can't be happening.," she said through tears.

"Sar, please don't cry," he said pulling her into his chest. She didn't pull away. He pulled his arms around her and hugged her. His embrace was warm and cozy.

She slowly stopped crying, and he let go of her.

"Why are you here Johnny in Vegas?"

"Can we talk about this somewhere else?"

She nodded her head.

"Is my place fine," she asked him.

He nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: I know I haven't really asked for any reviews in the last chapters, but please review so I know someone is reading._ **

**Chapter 6**

"You have a very lovely place, Sara," he said coming through the door behind her. Hank came up to Sara and started to bark at the stranger.

"Hank," she said in authoritative voice. Hank stopped barking but kept his teeth bare and growling.

"I guess your dog doesn't like me," he said smoothly looking into her eyes. He always seemed to make her melt with that voice.

_**Flashback**_

_Jonathan and Sara had become closer over the years. She was the girl next door to him. He had asked Sara to be his girlfriend when she turned fifteen. She had already known him for three years. Her brother didn't have a problem with it since he knew Sara was in good hands. Her parents were a different story though. Laura thought they were spending too much time together._

_"Sara, I love you," Johnny told Sara as he was holding her hand. They were lying on the forest ground staring at the stars._

_He was her first love, and she didn't struggle at saying it._

_"I love you too."_

_He turned to his side, so he could look at her. He had a smile on his face._

_"What are you smiling at?"_

_"Nothing," he said turning back around with a bigger smile. This time she turned around and got on top of him. She kissed his lips softly at first and then with more fire. He laid his hands on her hips and pulling her closer._

_He groaned in pleasure when she grinned her body into him. He thrusted back up into her movement._

_"I need you," she moaned._

_He reversed their roles, so he was on top._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Hank go lay down," she ordered the dog.

"Can I get you anything?" she said already going to the kitchen.

"No thank you. I just came to talk."

She looked back at him when he wasn't watching her and examined him. He hadn't changed much. His age showed on him. She guessed prison could do that to someone. She couldn't say he wasn't good-looking. He looked even better with age.

"Why make a appearance now? When did you get released from prison?"

"I didn't know you lived in Nevada. I got released on good behavior almost ten years after I was sentenced. I work in childcare, foster care. It doesn't pay really anything, but I like it, and I'm not leaving Nevada," he said finishing his sentence sternly.

"Why talk with me then?" She was angry with him, and he knew it wasn't good to mess with a pissed Sidle.

"Sara," he said sighing.

"You seem like you need answers. I'll do anything to give you closure. I want for you to be happy."

He said walking a farther distance away but keeping his eye on her.

"My farther is dead and my mother now too. How can you get closure from that? And I'm happy the way I am now."

"Then why is it that when I look you in the eyes you look away because you don't want me to see what you really feel? You know you were never able to hide anything from me," he said taking his first step forward while she took her first step back.

"I'm the one that's asking the question, not you," she said almost like it was a interrogation which was how it was turning out.

"Then ask Sara!" he said almost yelling. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. He never laid a hand on her to inflict pain.

"Why did you do it? Why did you kill my father?"

He stood shocked and frozen.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: GSR is going to come in the next chapter, but not in the way you'll expect it. Please Review!**

**Chapter 7**

He didn't say anything at first. She pushed him back with full force and started to cry.

"Tell me Johnny, why? Is it because you saw the beatings and the bruises I went through and decided to get back at him. Did my brother tell you to do it? Why did you do it?" She said stepping forward to push him again. He grabbed her by the wrists and held them by her side.

"Stop Sara," he said pulling her into a hug. She cried into his shoulder.

"Let's sit down," he said leading her to the couch. He sat down beside her. He held her hand in his.

"Do you remember that night, Sara? I know it's very hard for you to do that, but it'll help," he said rubbing his thumb across her palm. He kept his eyes at their hands together.

_**Flashback**_

"_Sara, what did you do?" Jonathan asked Sara as he saw her swollen face._

_"I ran into a door. It's nothing," she said trying to put her hand in front of the bruise. He pulled her hand down._

_"Sara, first thing is that I know you aren't a colts. You don't run into doors. Who did this?" He said trying not to show his angry at who would do this to his girlfriend by covering it up with a joke._

_"Jonathan, leave it," she said using his Christian name. She walked away from him._

_"No. I won't," he said getting in front of her. She knew he wouldn't back down. He would kill for her. He was enraged at the person that hurt her. She couldn't tell him it was her father that gave her the bruises._

_"It's your father, isn't it? He did this?" He questioned her._

_She looked away from him and started to tear up. He knew everything about her. They were meant to be together. He even told her that he would marry her one-day._

_He pulled her into his arms and hugged her close. He kissed the top of her head._

_"Everything will be ok," he said soothing her._

_"No it won't," she said crying._

_"Sara, no one will ever hurt you while I'm around." She knew after that day that he was telling her the truth that he would go over the edge for her._

_He told her to stay at his house while he sorted things out. He was going to talk with her father. He left right away after he knew she was safe in his home._

_He had been gone to long. She wasn't sure but she heard yelling from the distance. She heard shouts and then sirens. She ran as fast as she could to her home. She saw the police cars and ambulances coming in the distance. She ran inside to the kitchen. She stood shocked._

_Jonathan was standing over her father's bloody dead body with a knife in his hand dripping blood. When he saw her he turned paler than he was before. She stood shocked. He didn't say anything, but kept his eyes looking at hers. His eyes were glistening from the tears that were falling._

_The sirens could be heard from outside. They were right outside now. The police were coming up the stairs every second was becoming an hour when they were looking into each other's eyes. The police arrested him then and there._

_"Stop, you can't do this," Sara said screaming with tears falling down her eyes. She ran to Jonathan. Her mother came from the house and held her back. She didn't let her daughter go. Sara couldn't stop crying._

**_End of Flashback_**

She nodded her head from the memory.

"I saw you with the knife. You killed him," she said starting to hit his chest. He kept holding her. He wouldn't let go. When her anger was finally gone and she was too tired to hit him, he continued speaking.

"Yes you did see me with the knife, but I didn't kill him," he said gently.

She started to cry again from confusion.

The door to the house was twisting to right and then opened.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_The door to Sara's home was twisting to right and then opened._

"Sara, I'm home," Gil said as he walked through the door. He saw his fiancée in the arms of another man. Sara and the man quickly separated from each other and put distance between each other.

"Gil," Sara said walking up to him and giving him a hug. He was too shocked to hug her back. He kept his eyes on the younger man. The guy dug his hands into his pockets.

Jonathan didn't look away from man's gaze. He realized it was Sara's partner after she kissed him on the lips. Her partner looked way too old for her he thought, but he guessed love conquered all. He wished she loved him like she did him. She looked happy with him. His chances went from barely passing to zero.

Jonathan coughed to get Sara's attention.

"Gil, this is Jonathan White, an old friend. Johnny, Gil," she said. She hoped Gil wouldn't recognize his name, because Gil had seen her case file.

Jonathan stretched out his hand for Gil to take. His hand was left out in the air. Gil wouldn't take someone's hand that had his hands all over his fiancée. Gil brought Sara to his side to show who possessed her. Sara didn't like this and got out of his grasp.

Jonathan recoiled his hand and looked hurt. He knew he wouldn't get a handshake, but it was at least nice to try.

"You can call me Grissom," Gil said.

Jonathan shook his head.

"Sara, I hope we can finish this conversation later," Jonathan said wanting to leave. He felt uncomfortable under Grissom's stare.

"Yea, that would be good," she said almost frowning. Jonathan let himself out. As the door closed, Gil questioned her.

"What was that about?"

"Gilbert, I should be asking you that. You shouldn't have been so rude to him."

"Well, I had my reasons. He had his hands all over you. Do you know how that makes me feel to find my fiancée in another man's arm?"

"I'm going on a jog," she said walking out the door without taking Hank. There were moments between Gil and her that made it unenjoyable. He was jealous; she could tell that.

"Sara," he called out. She didn't look back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

She was running at hard as she could. She knew it was late, and she shouldn't go out at this time in the day, but she was mad at Gil.

"Jonathan," she said seeing him sitting on the bench waiting for the bus. She remembered she had taken him to her house. He must have his car at the diner.

He looked up, surprised at her being here.

"What are you doing her, Sara? It's to late for you to be out," he said with concern in his voice. She sat beside him on the bench.

"Gil and me had a fight," she shivering a little at how cold it was at night. Jonathan noticed that she was cold.

"Here take my jacket," he said putting the jacket around her.

"Thanks," she said smiling.

"So are you going back to the diner?"

"My home," he said softly.

"What about your car?"

He frowned. "I don't have a car. I like riding the bus," he said trying to smile.

"Johnny, please tell me what happened that day? The bus won't come until another hour."

"Only if you let me walk you home," he said standing up and holding out his hand for her to take. She got up and entwined their hands.

**_Flashback _**

_"Come on let me take you home since Jeff is not here," the young version of Johnny, said as he saw Sara sitting on a bench outside the school._

_She looked up from the book she was reading to see Johnny walking towards her. He had just gotten out of school also. The junior high and high school were located right next to each other, so Sara would usually wait for her brother or Johnny._

_She got up and went by his side as they started walking. They passed through a crowd of high school kids in front of the school, and his hand slipped around her waist, to hold her closer and not lose her in the crowd. He felt her shiver at the contact of intimacy, and his eyes went to her own. She glanced at him also, and he saw her eyes darken in a loving way. _

_She slid her hand down to his and laced their fingers together._

**_End of Flashback _**

"You going to tell me Johnny," she asked as she squeezed his hand.

**_Flashback_**

_Jonathan had gone straight for Sara's Bed & Breakfast Inn, when he found out what her father did to her. He made sure was she safe in his home and went to talk with her father. Jonathan had met her parents on few occasions. Sara was usually at his house, or they were somewhere else. He was usually at Sara's house when he was hanging out with her brother._

_He had never seen her father or mother yell or scream. He guessed the abuse was kept quiet in the family. When he reached the door and was about to knock, he heard yelling._

_"You are not going to hit Sara again, Steven," Laura Sidle screamed at her husband._

_"Who is going stop me Laura?" He heard Mr. Sidle slur. He was drunk._

_"I have had enough of this Steven. This has been going on long enough. You won't touch either of our children again," she said with certainty._

_Steven Sidle started to laugh at her. Jonathan shivered at the laugh; it was cruel._

_He heard a hard slap against something inside the house. He needed to stop this. He ran in and found Mrs. Sidle on the floor. She was holding her hand over her face with her husband smiling. Mr. Sidle looked rugged and drunk. Jonathan stood shocked for a second._

_"Get the hell out of here boy," he heard Mr. Sidle say to him. He saw Mr. Sidle walk to Mrs. Sidle and was about to kick her. Jonathan wouldn't let a woman get abused. He threw a punch at Mr. Sidle, and he went to the ground._

_"You son of a bitch," Mr. Sidle groaned out in pain from the floor. He helped Ms. Sidle from the floor._

_Mr. Sidle got up from the floor staggering, but he was up._

_"Watch out Johnny," Sara's mother shouted at him. Jonathan turned around and was ready. Mr. Sidle pushed himself into Jonathan. Mr. Sidle was tall and a big man over sizing Jonathan. Jonathan wasn't that strong and fell to the floor with Mr. Sidle on top of him. They were wrestling each other._

_All of a sudden Mr. Sidle stopped moving and his face grimaced in pain. Jonathan stopped fighting him because Mr. Sidle stopped moving. Mr. Sidle got off of Jonathan gasping for breath. Jonathan saw him turn and saw his back. He had a knife wound in his back. He saw Ms. Sidle with a kitchen knife with blood at the end._

_"I told you Steven. You won't hurt them again," she said almost smiling. Jonathan was in shock to move from his position on the floor. He saw Ms. Sidle keep stabbing Mr. Sidle again and again._

**_End of Flashback_**

"No," Sara said from the story.

"You're lying," she said separating from him.

"Sara, sweetie, I wish I was."

"Then why take the blame when it wasn't you're fault? I loved you and you left me." He noticed the past tense of her words and cringed from it.

"I'm sorry," he said, which really all he could say.

They were at the townhouse.

"Jonathan, here is my number," she said writing it down for him.

"We'll talk," he said softly. She brought him into a quick hug. He wanted the hug to last longer, but knew it couldn't last.

"Bye, Sara," he whispered.

She went inside and found Gil sleeping on the couch. She checked the time. She was out a lot longer than she expected. She got a blanket and laid it on Gil, then went to the bedroom.

As she got under the covers after changing, she saw Gil leaning on the doorway. She turned the other way, so she wasn't looking at him.

He spoke softly and caring. "Sara, I'm sorry. I overreacted," he told her.

He knew if he didn't make it up to her he would have the couch as his bed for the next week. She turned around and faced him. She needed someone to hold and care for her. The information she had just found out took her off guard.

He could see her eyes were red from crying. He moved to the edge of the bed and sat down. He took her hands in his and kissed her palm.

"You mean the world to me Sara. I won't let anyone take that away. I can't lose you again," he said letting his insecurities fall with his wall.

She pulled him down beside her. She let him hold her. He spooned his body up to her back. His embrace was comforting, but she felt a part of her missing. She pulled him closer. She turned her body so she was facing him. She kissed his lips softly at first. She was then kissing him hard with need.

He didn't complain. He knew something was different about her, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He didn't like the guy that Sara was with in his home. He knew Sara would never cheat on him, but he was scared. He would ask Brass to do a background check on the guy.

_Jonathan White._

When Sara looked into Grissom's eyes, she couldn't help from seeing brown ones that seemed so familiar.

Gil started to move his hands under her shirt. It didn't feel right to her. She pushed him away.

"Stop, I can't," she said pulling away from him. He was really confused by her action. He thought they were fine. Her actions had scared the hell out of him.

"Gil, you didn't do anything. I…" She moved away. He felt as if he had taken advantage of her situation to pleasure himself. He cursed inwardly.

"Sara, I never meant…" She knew that. She felt different. A difference that she wasn't there before.

"Gil, I just need you to hold me. I'm sorry," she said getting closer to Gil again and facing away from him.

"No need Sara. I shouldn't have. I'm the one that is sorry," he said softly pulling her closer again.

She felt herself crying again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When Grissom woke up, Sara was still sleeping in his arms. He got up without disturbing her. He left her a note and kissed her on forehead before he left. He went to the crime lab.

"Gil, what are you doing here? I hope it is a visit, but you usually don't show up unannounced unless it's important," Brass said as he motioned Gil to sit across from him at his office. Brass sat himself on the other side of the desk.

"I need you to find all the information you can about Jonathan White. He is a friend of Sara's. The name seems familiar, but I can't remember. He seems shady," Gil said getting to the point.

"Did you think Sara is in trouble? Is the guy bothering you guys?" He asked concerned.

"I don't know Jim. Sara seemed odd, different," he said dropping his head.

"Jonathan White. The name seems familiar to me too."

They both sat in silence for a minute.

"I'll find out everything from when he went to elementary school to when he had his last cavity fill," Brass said seriously.

"Thank you, Jim. It means a lot."

"You and Sara have been there for me so many times. I'm just repaying the favor. "

"You got any news," Gil said after in hour of waiting for news.

"I got everything in the file," Jim said holding the file.

"Mind if we talk about it in my office? It's pretty private. I haven't really read it." Gil nodded his head ad followed Brass.

They sat across from each other. Brass spoke first. He tried to tell his friend this in the easiest way after he had read the file.

"The guy has a juvenile record Gil. He….. killed Sara's father."

"What!" Grissom shouted getting up from his seat.

"Why is he out of jail then? Why is he going after Sara and how could she let a murderer into our house?" Grissom kept rambling trying to think of answers. He was worried about his Sara. He felt like he couldn't breath. Jim tried to calm him down.

"Gil, please sit back down. Where is Sara right now?"

"She's at home in our bed I saw before I left."

"Ok. She's safe then. Sara is a trusting and forgiving person, Gil. They probably just talked. You should know that she is forgiving after messing up so many times with her and finally getting your act together."

"Jim, I know that. I love her, and I'm trying to keep her safe," he said sitting back down.

"And you probably were trying to keep her safe by keeping her away also," Jim said a little harsher then he wanted it to.

"Jim are you going to help me or not?"

"Gil, I'm always going to help. We should have a talk with this Jonathan White."

"I'll make sure I have talk with him that he won't be able to get off the ground," Gil said still angry.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long on updating, I was writing my other stories. I hope you review and keep reading Please! **

****

Chapter 11

Sara rolled to the other side of the bed to find cold sheets. Gil wasn't in the bed. She looked to at the time. He couldn't be at work and found a note at the table.

__

Sara,

I had to leave early for work. I love you. I'll see you later.

Gil

Well, at least she could speak with Johnny without out Gil punching him. Johnny called her on her cell later in the day. She told him they could meet him at his work since he was busy.

"It does look like your busy," she indicated from behind him. He was playing with a couple of kids kickball at the foster house.

"Hey," he smiled and ran over to her and hugged her. She was a little surprised by the hug, but hugged him back.

"I didn't think you would come," he told. He scratched the back of his head. He wasn't sure if he should ask her.

"Do you wanna play?" He gestured to the game.

"Yes," she smiled taking his hand.

They both had fun even though the adults lost against the kids.

"That was great. Thanks for inviting me," she told me when they sat down to take a break.

"Your welcome. I'm glad you came," he mentioned lying back in the grass. She couldn't lay down with him. It would bring back memories that needed to be left in the past.

She looked into the horizon and saw a cop car pull into the driveway.

"Jonathan," she whispered.

"Hmm," he murmured with his eyes closed enjoying being outside.

"There's a cop car that pulled up," she notified him.

"What," he jumped up right way and watched as it drove up. He quickly helped her up. They approached the car.

"Officer is there a problem," Johnny asked getting there before her. She realized she knew the officer. It was Brass. Grissom was in the passenger seat. Grissom got out faster than she had ever seen him move when he noticed she was there also.

"Sara," Brass questioned surprised to find her here.

Jonathan stood in front of Sara. He was scared for her.

"Get away from Sara," Grissom warned to Jonathan.

"Gil, stop it," she yelled as Grissom was going after him. Sara made her way in front of Jonathan.

Grissom stopped in his tracks and became confused.

"Sara, you're being irrational. He killed your father. He is a killer," Brass told her.

"You told him," she looked to Grissom hurt.

"I didn't have any other option to find out the information about him," he pointed his finger at Jonathan.

"You looked up my record," Jonathan asked stepping in front of Sara to face Grissom. Jonathan was a few inches taller than Grissom. Grissom didn't feel intimated.

"Yea, I did," Grissom answered face to face with Jonathan.

"Johnny, please stop," she pleaded now. He looked to Sara. She was disappointed in the both of them.

He backed down and moved to the side. Grissom moved over to Sara. He pulled Sara toward him with his arm around her. She wrapped her arms around her stomach.

He looked down at her stomach. Jonathan realized something. "I understand. I'm sorry. I won't contact Sara. I'll stay away. I don't want to cause her any stress or harm," he told them. He started to walk away.

Sara wanted to ran after him and plead with him to stay. Grissom lead her to the car.

"That was easier than I thought," Brass whispered to Grissom.

"Too easy, I want someone watching him and Sara for awhile," he told Brass and getting in the car with Sara..

* * *


End file.
